Dark Comedy - Yaoi
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: Yes, another one in the Dark Comedy Series. As you can see, this contains Yaoi themes, don't like, don't read.


_**Hello everyone, welcome to another Dark Comedy. Hopefully, you all will enjoy this one. It's been a while since I did the last one, and now we get to experience all the satirical humor once again!**_

 **Dark Comedy: Yaoi**

Dark, purple clouds surrounded the floating castle, wrapping it in a almost impenetrable barrier. Lightning flashed within the clouds, casting the castle in bright bolts of light.

"I seriously hate the lightning." A white haired man said, shaking his head. He had short, white hair, piercing gray blue eyes, what looked to be a open chested vest on him, the center housing a strange golden cross like shape, a bright red gem sparkling in the center, surrounded by two pale blue smaller gems, while a red spike pointed out from the bottom. His arms both had bracers of some odd sort, ending in black leather gloves. A belt of some metal was clasped around his waist, it holding a similar red gem, while holding up a pair of jeans, which ended into black boots.

"Wait, hold up." A voice said, coming from a wall. Seda looked around, confused, as one of the four walls around the room began to crack, splinter, and finally fall apart. Seda quickly rolled out of the way of the crumbling stones and mortar. Seda carefully watched the rubble, when a rock rolled out of place, revealing a rather disoriented looking person. He had snow white hair, emerald green eyes, had a bright green shirt, and black pants.

"Well, he broke the fourth wall again.." A voice commented. A yellow head of hair stuck out from the destroyed wall.

"Shut up Yellow." The white haired boy said. "Why the hell is Seda wearing jeans?" He said, pointing to Seda.

"Are you really questioning clothing choices during this time now?"

"No, shutup." Wanderer said, shaking some rocks out of his hair. Yellow rolled his eyes.

"Remind me again why you brought me along on this Dark Comedy story instead of Fox."

"Fox said he was busy."

 **(With Fox, inside a cabin hidden in some woods)**

"Cookies!" Fox cheered excitedly, before gobbling up the large pile of cookies sitting in front of him

 **(With Yellow)**

"Already a out of area sequence and we barely started the story, good god Wanderer."

"SHHHHHHHHHH!" Wanderer shushed, before looking at Seda, who had gotten rather bored with the two strange people and had instead began to carve something on a wall. Seconds later, Toan had came into the room, random flowers, birds, and stars floating around him. He was wearing very bright scarf, colored in all colors of the rainbow. Xiao slowly walked behind, a storm cloud floating over her head. She seemed a bit angry, her face contorted in a frown.

"Ooohhh Sedaaaa!" Toan said, throwing his hands into the air, sparkles shooting out of his hands.

"Wut." Seda said, rather oblivious. At this, Toan dropped his hands, looking a bit sad. Xiao let out a smirk, her storm cloud turning lighter.

"Oh don't be like that silly." Toan said, skipping over happily, wrapping his arms around Seda.

"Toan, thank god you're here, we need to-"

"Shhhh!" Toan said, placing his finger to Seda's lips. "I know...You want me badly." A loud, obnoxius crunching noise filled the room, making Xiao's ears fold back and her hiss, while Seda and Toan covered their ears.

"Wanderer, what the hell are you eating?" Yellow said, a hand placed on a ear.

"Hm?" Wanderer said, pulling out a handful of chips. "Oh, NoiseMakers brand chips." He tossed another handful into his mouth, it crunching loudly.

"Where the hell did you even get that?"

"Found it." Wanderer said, bits of chips flying into Yellow's face. With a slight twitch of his eyebrow, Yellow took the bag of chips, it exploding in his hands, covering everyone in fragments of chips. "MY CHIIIPPPPSSSS!"

"Idiot.." Yellow turned to Seda, looking slightly taken aback when Toan, Seda, and even Xiao were missing their shirts. "What? We looked away for two seconds, how the hell did they lose their shirts?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Wanderer said, poking Yellow's exposed chest. Looking down, Yellow quickly snapped Wanderer's finger, him screaming for a few seconds before the hand just fell off. "That's better." Xiao proceeded to bite into the severed hand, taking it away and eating it. "BAD KITTY!"

Toan quickly threw himself upon Seda, Seda looking a bit surprised, but not pushing Toan away. Toan passionately kissed Seda, who looked slightly shocked for but a second, before wrapping his arms around Toan. Slowly, the kisses turned more heated, mouths opening, tongues wrestling, moans coming from both of them. Slowly, Toan's hand began to mouth down-

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! You kiddies aren't seeing anymore of this stuff, it's rated T for a reason!" Wanderer said, pointing to a large sign, that had a just as large T on it. However, said T was looking at Toan and Seda, drool pouring out of it's somehow existing mouth.

However, all the fun came to a abrupt end, as Xiao stabbed Seda through the chest with a sword, followed shortly after by her dismembering him limb from limb.

"Huh..." Wanderer said. Toan slowly turned his eyes upon Yellow and Wanderer, a almost manic glint in his eyes. Yellow quickly encased himself in some transparent dome, leaving Wanderer outside of it.

"You're on your own." He said, smirking.

"Awesome!" Wanderer said, tying Xiao up with chains, pouncing upon Toan. "AVERT YOUR EYES KIDDIES!"

 _ **Yes, there's a reason this title was Yaoi. Now, if you have nightmares about this, email your complaints to youdidn'thavetoreadthis at potatomail. Also, more Dark Comedy hopefully.**_


End file.
